blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Matilda
Matilda's image is from a screenshot captured from Evan's route. Retrieved 16.10.2019 2020 has begun with Matilda's official release. With her release , a set on the theme of wedding has been release. It corresponds to her deepest wish. Her profile *Her status Matilda is a succubus. No particular informations have been given on her position in society other than in terms of rankings inside the devilish society she is lower than Shiki. *On her appearance Matilda is described at first as a slender young woman. Evan makes the remark that she's "untrustworthy" on account of how upfront she is with MinaEvan's route. Introduction at the hotel and also during their mini reunion in town on an errand... Her ears amke think at first of pixie, however it is unknown whether she is a pixie or a fairy.Through study of Blood In Roses+ Universe and what we know of potions- anyone could be any species. Through her own story , it is specified she has dark and blue hair who turn to white once she has adsorb magic or vital energy. *Her childhood She spent it in a village not named. She has sperated from parents. She has ties with a human woman whom she considers as her big sister. No details have been given on how she met Seth nor how he became his protector. *About her skills She is able to fight with a rapier thanks Seth's teaching. Besides that , she has an intuitive knowledge of her own magical powers. One of her power is recognizable thank her rose sent , it permits her to make anyone who has a lower ranking among the devils to be obedient and docile. That power doesn't work on Mina. Other than this power , she can transform anyone lower in power than her in puffed toys (and by extension in anything she wants her to). The last power mentioned permits her to give life to Utopia , her personal little world where she has the ultimate power over her enemies. Same as Shiki , she can teleport herself. *Her personality Bold and daring, Matilda "Won't stop" till she gets what she wants. Used to combat, she has a lively nature, similar to that of Jack. *Her likes She likes relaxing , shopping , fairy tales , tea and talking with her friends. *Her dislikes She hates men who are particularly demonstrative towards herself and Mina. She doesn't like having her tail touched. *Her hobbies None have been indicated through her main route. Her release event *The super early bird Matilda's wedding dress - Matilda's release.png|Matilda's wedding dress , charm level 100 ; reward for one ending read (either toccata or serenade). Wedding celebration (background) - Matilda's release.png|Wedding ceremony hall , charm level 100 ; reward for reading both toccata and serenade ends. *The early bird Pink eyes - Matilda's release.png|Gazing eyes, charm level 70 ; reward for reading chapter 2. Hair with pearls - Matilda's release.png|Wedding hair with pearls , charm level 100 ; reward for reading chapter 4. Veil - Matilda's release.png|Translucent wedding veil with flowers , charm level 100 ; reward for reading chapter 7. Chibi Matilda - Matilda's release.png|Matilda hugging her , charm level 100 ; reward for reading chapter 9. Dress - Matilda's release.png|Lady in wedding dress , charm level 100 ; reward for reading one ending (either toccata or serenade). Matilda's doll.png|Matilda's doll , charm level 100 ; reward for reading both serenade and toccata endings. *Premium items to complete the look This section should be composed of 3 items. The mask and the wings are available in the shop as premium items for the avatar and for the garden side. The one missing is Matilda's familiar. Wings and Tail - Premium.png|Same wings and tail as Matilda , charm level 100 Matilda's mask - Premium.png|Matilda's mask , charm level 100 Special pack - Matilda's release.png|Special for Matilda's release Story * Background Her first apparition might have been through a special story made for and with Bridget. In a main route , she appears first in Evan's route where her own specie is not yet mentioned , appears in Caelus where she is closed to fight with him for Mina. *Summary: Mina is in charge to track down and to bring back one of the villagers who went missing after an attack launched by demons. For that , she decides to go invest in Idora Forest because this is where the villager was last seen in company of 2 unknown men. Once she arrives deeper , she fells on another woman attacked by other demons. Mina takes advantages of her own skills and of the surprise effect to go to rescue her. They both enjoy their first discution by discovering the abbilities of each others while fighting the demons. Mina soon accepts Matilda's invitation to stay at the Hotel Libra Sincera in order to grab more informations. Until complications happen. Required items for following her route * Normal Rose earrings - Normal items.png|Same earrings as Matilda , charm level 5 Lips - Normal items.png|Lipstick applied by Matilda , charm level 70 Red eyes - Normal items.png|Urge to drink blood eyes , charm level 70 Mask - Normal items.png|Same mask as Matilda , charm level 70 *Premium Dress (Matilda's route) - Premium items.png|Lady being hugged , charm level 100 Blue hair (Matilda's route) - Premium items.png|Same hair as Matilda , charm level 100 Bathroom - Premium items.png|Bathroom for just you two , charm level 100 (Background for the garden side) The CGs Cg 1 (normal) - Matilda.png|Chapter 2 , normal Cg 2 (premium) - Matilda.png|Chapter 4 , premium Cg 3 (premium) - Matilda.png|Chapter 7 , premium Cg 4 (premium) - Matilda.png|Chapter 9 , premium Toccata ending - Matilda.png|Toccata ending Serenade ending - Matilda.png|Serenade ending Additional views This first album is about the work in progress on Matilda. View 3 - Matilda.jpg View 2 - Matilda.jpg View 1 - Matilda .jpg This second album is about her own appearance in her special stories and spin off. To come In Events * Spookily Fun! * Dreamy bubbles Trivia *She is the second female character to be added and released. Reference About the pictures: *avatars are coming from the game *Captures are from the game *Original event release post: https://www.facebook.com/ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare/photos/a.407085219349912/2676706845721060/ *Matilda evolution and work in progress: https://twitter.com/ShallWeDate_BnR/status/1217975003028824066 *Most of the informations are coming from her own route or from special stories. Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:2020 Category:Release Event Category:Rank A